Countdown
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: 20 different sentences of Noah/cody. Snippets of different moments in time between the two.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. Waa…

_I never though I'd actually make one of these, but after seeing so many with different people I couldn't help myself. It's one a 20 one-word sentence thing that you usually see people do 50 or 10 of. I'm not exactly sure how I should do this so I'm thinking the first word or two by myself, then using a random word generator for the next sentence. It's my first time doing one of these so no flames please. _

* * *

_1. Angel_

Cody absolutely _hated _it when someone saw the twin scars on his back, but it's only when Noah saw them for the first time that the Know-It-All truly believed the boy was a fallen angel; his wings had just been taken.

_2. Insane_

Noah used to think Cody was one of the (few) sane people on the island but when he heard what the brunette thought about humanity, people, religion, and life, for a split-second he thought that Cody may just be crazier than Izzy.

_3. Innocence_

It's only when Cody falls asleep curled like a cat with his thumb _almost, _but not quite, in his mouth does it come to mind just how young and childlike Cody is, but Noah knows the image will be shattered when he awakes so he tries to savor ever minute of it while the time lasts.

_4. Possessive_

It was widely known that Noah did not like physical activity, let alone fighting, so when Cody visited him after TDI and a random guy hit on the younger, he was left staring in shock when the guy fell to the ground screaming as Noah waved his hand to get rid of the sting, shrugging and walking away with a simple "He tried to take what's mine."

_5. Princess_

Cody hated being the damsel in distress and never let Noah forget that he could take care of himself, even though he knew the other was just trying to help.

_6. Understand_

Cody never let Noah visit his home or be told about where he lived because he knew the other wouldn't understand but that doesn't mean he didn't feel a stab in the heart every time he saw the pained look on the other's face.

_7. Knight_

"I grew up having to take care of myself without anyone's help! No one's going to be some knight and save me!" was the scream and the barely auditable answer was "I could be, if you'd let me…"

_8. Laugh_

Cody's laugh was light and full of happiness while Noah's was uncaring and sarcastic but both seemed to go together anyway.

_9. Rejection_

Every time Noah sees Cody hitting on the goth girl, Gwen, he feels like he's being rejected, without even having to do anything.

_10. Lie_

Unless you could the times back when he was a kid, Cody hated lying and never did it intentionally except for when Noah started asking about his home life and it's especially then that he hates it more than anything else in the world.

_11. Argument_

All couples have their fair share of arguments and usually they get over it but that didn't stop it form hurting less when a certain tech geek stalked off after a fight with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_12. Rumor_

After the Awake-a-Thon is over rumors fly around about the two of them and though they both denied it, both silently wished it was the truth.

_13. Terrified_

Though Noah would never admit it, when Chris had the bright idea to send everyone in pairs through rigged tunnels for one challenge and he heard Cody scream, only to turn to find a hole where his friend should be was the most terrifying moment of his life; He couldn't bear the thought of any form of pain or death ever happening to the boy he loved.

_14. Disaster_

Everyone knew Cody was a bit of a klutz but Noah didn't think that was what Lyoucrestia meant when she sadly told him with a somber expression that Cody was a disaster just waiting to happen.

_15. Hell_

When his dad yelled at him that he'd go to hell when he died, Cody shrugged and thought that was okay as long as he had a certain someone with him.

_16. Storm_

He'd already guessed the fact, but Noah was still a bit shocked when, while walking through the rain to get away from the _idiots_ in his cabin, he stumbled upon a crying Cody in one of the caves jumping at the sound of thunder.

_17. Danger_

Noah absolutely hated the life-threatening challenges Chris used on the campers, not because it put his life at stake, but Cody's.

_18. Alive_

When Noah looked at the tech geek covered in a full body cast after being mauled by a bear, he said "I can't believe you're not dead from this." and was left with so many questions when the reply was "Yeah, well, I have a habit of not dying after close to death experiences."

_19. Leave_

It was like being repeatedly stabbed in the heart when Noah woke up one morning to find his love gone, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was what happened afterthe fairytale ended.

_20. End_

Whoever said that it was better to love and lost than to never love at all must've been an idiot because all Noah got in the end was a broken heart and past memories that may not have been real.

* * *

_I spent a lot of time going over the last one. I had several ideas I wanted to use but I could only choose one so I chose the one that fits best. I'll probably use the other ideas on Batter Up though. Some of the words where hard to work with but I guess it's pretty decent. Till next time~!_


End file.
